


Breaking the News to Captain Simcoe

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Premise: Anna must tell the Captain she is pregnant.





	1. Confession Don't Come Easy

Anna mopped her forehead with the sleeve of her dress. The smells of the food cooking within the estate had caused the brunette's stomach to churn violently and for that reason alone, she disappeared for a good deal of time.

When she returned, Simcoe was waiting patiently for her at the door of the Strong Estate. His deep blue eyes searching her for an explanation although, no sound had passed over the officer's lips. "Ev.....evening, Captain," the brunette sputtered, her sweaty hands casually slipping down the skirts of her dress. "I.....I asked you to meet me here... be....because I..... I have news..... that I be afraid, concerns you," Anna starts. Each syllable in the series of words nearly breaking down her nerve as if, it were land falling prey to erosion. She falls silent for a moment.

"R...Re...Remember ...wh.....when you rescued me from the tory-robbers.....and y.....you tended to me until I healed?" She questioned nervously. He had done more than tend to her wounds, Simcoe had somehow managed to work his way into her affections. The auburn-haired officer's surprising gentility and respect eventually swayed the brunette grant him the desires of his heart, to be loved both emotionally and physically. 

Her trembling hands moved to rest over her slightly pudgy middle as she tried to find an easy way to explain. Anna's gaze sheepishly lowered to avoid observing anything that might be seen as rejection, repulsion, and or hate that might might appear in his Mediterranean hues. An embarrassed shade of red crept into the upper crests of her cheek-bones. "I be......" she swallowed sharply. The words nearly sticking inside of her throat as her heart drummed to life.

Anna took a few sheepish steps towards him in order to convey the intimacy of the conversation they were about to have. A weary glance is cast over both shoulders before she summons up the courage to take his larger hands within her own. Swallowing a lump of fear that threatened to clog her air ways the brunette quickly confesses, "Captain, I be certain that I am with ch....child." Her stance shifts slightly, wondering what his reaction would be. Her maple-syrup and honey colored hues flickered upwards to study him from under halos of long dark lashes. The brunette was trembling heavily with uncertainty. From her parched lips fell the following words, "and it be.... be yours....."


	2. Where Do We Go From Here

Pools of Mediterranean-blue seemed to sparkle and widen with great amusement mixed with concern, when a delicate hand found his arm. His gaze follows her warm milk-chocolate hues, albeit subtly, from side to side, as she glances over her shoulders. The lovely brunette took a few steps closer to him and he could feel his heart nearly skipping every other beat. Captain Simcoe wants to speak but knows better than to cut off a confession, no matter how irksome waiting for the individual to get to the point of the conversation may be. But then again, for his beloved hostess Anna Strong he would make all of the time in the world. 

Her greeting isn't all together abnormal and he finds himself nodding at the remembrance of their shared time together. He, a dutiful nurse, tended to her every wound; the way a devoted poet might the details of a well-metered stanza. There were still plumes of smoke rising from the raging infernos of hatred that he felt for the men who had sho cruelly attacked Mrs. Strong on her way back into Setauket. A pang rippled through his heart at the recollection of finding her bruised, battered, helplessly stranded, and in sore need of help. However, the occasion had given him cause to play the part of a hero, a knight in shining... well uniform. It was his chance to prove that he was not the monster his soldiering duties sometimes made him out to be. Much to his delight he had accomplished that and more, managing to get Anna to warmly return his displays of intense affection.

However, Simcoe isn't prepared for the words that would fall upon his ears next. It is rare that anyone could catch him so off-guard, but the remark from Anna sure did.

"Captain, I be certain that I am with ch....child."

For a moment all he could do was stare at her in absolute silence. He fancies for a moment that he is the father of her child, but he lets that fancy wither as quickly as it had blossomed. "Congratulations, Ms. Strong," he finds himself saying, the sheer sense of delight rising in his tone. He can imagine her now, the beautiful tavern-maid with her perfectly swollen stomach.

As Anna's gaze finds his again, a questioning air steals across his face. Was there more to come? His lips part with expectation, of what? He did not know and could not say. His arms quickly moved to support her smaller and heavily trembling ones. While he was bold, he would not dare have the audacity to grab her by the hips as he had only once before.

"And it be.... be yours....."

Stunned the auburn haired Captain lets out a breath. The bows and curves of his lips stretch from ear to ear and his eyes take on a nearly wordless revery. "A...are you certain, Anna?" He muses aloud, not pretending that he hadn't heard rumors of her extensive love-life. The sudden thought of becoming a father causing him to draw even closer to the brunette. 

She nods. 

That is all Simcoe needs to believe her words as truth. His large hands slide down her bent arms and then move down her sides and they gingerly draw her forward into his chest. Once she is firmly held there, he leans his head down to rest against hers, his arms bar across her shoulders preventing her from escaping him. "I shall protect you and our child," he promises. The captain relishes the idea of being a father and of sharing his knowledge with his very own heir and bloodline. 

The big question was how were they to handle this now? Anna was still married to some traitor and she bore his last name. Simcoe was the jealous type and he would not settle for letting the kid share the same last name as the ruinous Setauket farmer. He wanted to take Mrs. Selah Strong for himself... to make her Mrs. John Simcoe. Of course, he'd find a way to terminate Selah if the Jersey hadn't killed him already. Then, he would be sure to deal with Abraham Woodhull, who would no doubt oppose Anna's marriage to him... even though Abe could not have Anna due to being married himself. Their intimate past made him just enough of a threat to terminate. 

Large fingers moved to stroke down her cheeks affectionately before he tipped her head upwards in order to kiss her on her lips. He was going to be there for her no matter what. This was his darling....pregnant....Anna. Sooner or later the whole world would acknowledge that fact. He does not force her lips to remain pressed against his longer than she would allow for he was a gentleman and not a twisted monster. A gentleman enthralled by the idea of waking up to the curvy brunette and the pitter-patter of little feet. 

Tomorrow, he and his rangers would begin cleansing Setauket of anything that very well endanger his hard-earned place in Anna's affections.


End file.
